1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to catheter restraints and comprises a simple, inexpensive catheter restraint.
2. Prior Art
Catheters are fluid channels used to drain fluids from, or supply them to, a patient's body. Generally, these channels are in the form of extended cylindrical conduits of a limp, non-self supporting nature.
Once a catheter is inserted into a patient's body it is necessary to immobilize it relative to the body to thereby prevent its inadvertent withdrawal. Usually, this is accomplished by fixing the catheter to the body at one or more places with strips of adhesive tape. Unless a substantial length of tape is used, the attaching surface is often small and the catheter often works itself loose, thereby imposing the possibility of danger to the patient. Further, when the catheter is to be removed and reinserted, as is frequently required when the patient is examined or when the catheter is readjusted, the adhesive strips must be torn loose and replaced, thereby causing discomfort to the patient. Even minor adjustments of the catheter may require the removal and reapplication of the attaching tape, and this is a source of added inconvenience, as well as discomfort to the patient.
The disadvantages of this type of catheter attachment can be alleviated in great part by the restraint I have developed which is described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,612 entitled "Catheter Support" and issued to me on Nov. 14, 1972. The device described therein utilizes a flexible beam attached to a supporting base plate which is secured to a patient's skin. The beam includes a catheter-receiving yoke which resists transverse motion while accommodating a limited amount of longitudinal motion. This device will be found highly desirable for many applications; however, it is desirable to provide an even less expensive restraint without undergoing any serious sacrifice of the advantages of this device.